Digits & Variables
by ACShura
Summary: Digital Devil Saga. What makes human a living being ? This is an adventure of an amnesiac person who trapped in a world of a neverending war. He will learn a wisdom and hardship alongside people who have an exceptional talent and personality. And secrets that unfold within his journey. Slight AU.
1. Infinite Petal

DIGITS AND VARIABLES

_A/N : This is my first fanfic. If you enjoyed it, please give a review to develop my writing skill._

_"You must have chaos within you to give birth to a dancing star."_

1. Infinite Petal

_Grey._

The sky shrouded in grey clouds dropping the water unto the ground wetting the cracked soil. My clothes too, dampen.

_Where am I?_

I'm lying on the ground. Piles of rubles and ruins are around me. I tried to picture the scenery around but I don't remember it. I don't remember I was at the place.

_But where was I in the first place?_

I pulled myself and set back amidst the chaotic environment. My head feels like it's going to explode in a minute.

Nothing. Nothing came into my head. And there's one word that rings in my head.

_Shura._

Call it wrong or not, but it might've been something. Something important. But I can't tell. I just have a hunch of it. It's like a whisper in my head, a faint memory.

I stood up to stretch my body and let out a sigh. Then I saw a group of people. Armed with weaponary and such. So I immediately took cover behind the ruins again.

I noticed that they both encircling a shining flower.

_A flower. A Lotus flower._

I've seen it before. A flower. It looked like one. But it isn't blooming yet. The petal were replaced with buds that covered the inside. Between those buds exist light. And its root were moving.

I let a slight crack. I found it funny for no reason.

Upon more inspection, I noticed a significant different between those people that encircling the weird flower. The left side is wearing a uniform with a green marking. While the other side having their uniform emblazoned with an orange one, having a slight less number than the opposite.

"Warning to the Embryon." The sound carried away from the megaphone, covering the whole ruins. Enough for me to hear. "Remove the unidentified objects at coordinates 2314 5873. Failure to comply will be deemed as an act of war."

Not a even a second after that, another warning came from the orange uniform group. They don't even heed the green group repeating the same sentence like the first one.

"Warning to the Vanguards. Remove the unidentified objects at coordinates 2314 5873. Failure to comply will be deemed as an act of war."

My guess, that the unidetified object is what they circled around. The lotus flower that letting out a faint dim from the inside of the flower.

I knew the conflict was inevitable when I saw their weapon were raised. I've been viewing them. The only way the Embryon would survive is to hold their high ground and bait the Vanguards to walk down so they could easily overrun their soldiers.

It was a plausible thinking but it happens differently than I thought it was going to be.

The Embryon drew the first shot from their well-hidden sniper. The bullet hit one of the Vanguards. He dropped down. Noticing that he didn't get up that it means only one. Instant death.

Then the Embryon marching forward which was unexpected for me. The white-haired man jumped from cover to another while charging. The rain didn't stop him to moving forward.

He must be the leader of the attack. Because after he sliding down another soldiers joined him.

While that white-haired man sliding down the slope, the Vanguards didn't let the party go sideways. They relentlessly shot their crossbow. It was so fast, it looked like the sky were raining bolts.

When the bolts came into contact, it exploded. The bolts were coated with explosives powder! It makes the ruins even more gruesome with the body flew away.

But when I blinked my eyes, the white-haired man is still alive. He were lying around the ground, aiming his gun to the raining bolts.

And he pulled the trigger.

One by one it exploded when the bullet hit the the bolts, leaving him unharmed. It was a breathtaking moment.

_He's almost die. But he made it._

The battlefield filled with gunshots, exploding bolts, and war cries. One by one, each one of their member were falling.

There was an urge inside of me. Urge to shout. To stop their killing. But without no power nor skill I was nothing compared to them.

All I have with me is my clothes, my dampen jacket. How should I separate them from tearing each other apart? Spinning my wet jacket? No, that would never do.

However, my skepticism ends as a lightning sparked bright, strucking down upon the lotus flower.

They stopped shooting as they gaze upon the flower.

Quiet. A fit description.

The lotus flower stop eminating a dim light. In fact, it wasn't eminating anything at all.

However, it all changed when the flower suddenly burst and shine brightly, illuminating the whole ruins. I blinked when the light penetrating my retinal.

Buds were spinning around the blooming flower. Like it was dancing for it. A welcome for a new life.

At first, it was just a simple circle. But one after another, those buds splitting direction. Creating a beautiful spiraling trails that leaved by those buds.

But for the one who saw it, paid for it. Suddenly, the buds striking each of every person in the area. Not just the Embryon who got pierced. It got the Vanguards too. They were screaming, running for their life.

And me, I realize it when I felt a hard tug on my heart. I looked down and notice that my chest were glowing.

I covered my chest with my hand but it was effortless. No blood were coming. Only pain. I can feel my energy blasted away from my wound. It was binding me. Pierced to my core. My body seizured holding its suffering.

It was hard to breath, hard to move, hard to see. Yet, I manage to saw a weird existance.

A face of stoic man wearing an armor clad.

My weird vision floating and approaching closer and closer to me. When he was an inch to me, it expressions suddenly turned. Full of anger.

It vanished when my hand suddenly filled with a shrieking voice.

It was : "Hunger...Kill...Devour..."

My whole body trembling uncontrollably. I gripped my wound harder, knowing that I'm holding my heart for the last time makes live...

..._Worthed_

One last time I looked upon the sky. Its still like before.

_Grey. The sky is mocking mocking me._


	2. Unwelcomed Guest

DIGITS AND VARIABLES

2. Unwelcomed Guest

"Tell me. Now!" The voiced rings over my eardrums, almost ruptured it. But I couldn't talk even if I would. My face's swollen. It's even hard for me to open my eyes but I can see the one who tortured me. His hair is red.

"What happened back there?" he threatened.

Even with my eyes squinted, I can see his eyes glowing crimson. It scared the hell outta me.

"I dow kno—" I tried to speak but nothing come out as I wanted to as he strangled me, making it hard for me to speak even more.

"I suggest that you to tell us with details, Human." Said another man with green-hair with his hoodies on. I remember he was the one who deliver the warning from the Embryon. "That light and that girl. It wasn't suppose to be there."

"Enough." I heard the word when the door snapped. And I'm surprised that I saw the white-haired man that I saw leading the battlefield himself, standing in front of me. A mark on his left cheek made him looks distinct.

I feared the worst.

"Serph. He can't be a coincidence. He appeared after we awaken from that thing. Moreover, he was bathed in blood. It's a proof enough for me to put a suspicion on this guy." The red-haired man spoke furiosly.

"Heat is right. You saw it too, Leader." The green-hair agreeing. "This person found bathed in blood. You cannot deny the fact that this guy is connected to the coordinates 2314 5873 incident."

I didn't believe myself if I didn't hear it with my own my ear that the guy just remembered the full coordinates and pronounce it complete. But he did.

The comment that he gave made me learned that the one who strangled me now called Heat. A very appropriate name for him.

Whether or not it's true, I don't understand anything they asked me. Even the unexplainable thing like how my clothes were painted in blood. I lost my consciousness.

But I tried to told them that I saw somekind of a person. With a gold armor, if my memory were right. Given the circumstances that I lost my own conscious at that time. Maybe that's a little too detail.

But they didn't believe me. They refused to listen. Especially the guy who severly beaten me up and fond using his fist rather than his mind.

The white-haired tapped Heat hand and he dropped me. Cold air filled my lung, I coughed while trying to breath.

When he moved his hand, I winced. I thought he was going to gave me another punch. But instead he reached his hand to me.

"Name."

It was rather demanding than asking.

I don't remember my name. I don't remember anything. I somehow got into this place.

By the look of his eyes, I think he's judging me. If I say much more than my name, I'll be more suspicious. But I don't have any name. Or...

"Shura." I stated.

"His answer is flawed, Leader. He didn't have one." The green-haired interrupted, he's been glaring me with his empty expression of his.

Still with the judging look, the white-hair staring at me. Curious? Sceptical? I can't really tell. I didn't feel murderous intent like from Heat before.

But I can tell this guy is a dangerous one.

He's the leader.

I jumped a bit when he blinked and turn his head over.

"He didn't lie, Gale. Somehow I can feel it."

"What is feel?" The green-hair named Gale asked. " I do not comprehend."

Out of my mind, I chuckled. I don't understand why I found it funny.

"I-I am not sure either." He answered. "The word just snapped out of my mind."

Both of them didn't notice my laugh. But one person did, and he's the least person that I expect to notice it right now.

Heat.

He grabbed me and deliver his fist right into my jab. That leaves a blood pool coming from my mouth.

"You think that's funny? Well, think again! Serph, fuck this guy. I'd say we throw him out from our base. Or throw him to the prison. Or..." he grinned devilish. "I could just kill him right now."

_Crap! That was a stupid move I did back there. Now, I'm really going to die!_

I closed my eyes, I hope he really killed me. Not torturing me again. I can't stand it. I rather die and face whatever judgement that the Almighty serves for me.

"Heat, release him." The leader spoke flatly but there's a grudge somewhere in his line. I can feel the tense between the two. They stared at each other.

The leader is calm but I know I see something in his eyes that he didn't like Heat insubordination.

And Heat glared him menancingly. His expression is more like of a beast.

They just stared at each other leaving in the room fell in silence. I can heard the outside. Raining. I can heard a splashed from the room.

Heat pulled me closer to him. "You are one luck bastard." He whispered the word that chill through my bone. Then he released me and lay himself to the nearest wall, throwing his face from us.

Serph pulled me up to my feet.

"Somehow, I can trust you, Shura." He sighed. "There's something about you. But I can't seem to put a word for it. Not just yet."

"A-Alright." I answered groggily.

"My name is Serph. We need manpower now." He explained and straight to the point.

The only people who seems to be surprise were me and Gale.

Especially Gale.

"Leader, would you reflect your decision again?" Gale asked in confusion.

"Yes, I'm sure." Serph said firmly. "We needed all forces we can get. We lost a lot of people back there, Gale. Half of the tribe is gone by now."

"Yes. But the only thing that this tribe needs is a leader like you. I do not comprehend, Leader. We could always get a replacement for a lost man."

"But a leader is irreplaceable." Serph interrupted. "I saw it in Shura, Gale. I saw it in each of every liutenants that I gave a responsiblity. My trust. Including you, Gale. Don't make me doubt you."

Heat suddenly grumbled something, which made both of them distracted. But he didn't said anything afterwards and the main topic didn't sway. Me.

"Maybe that light confused your mind, Leader. Can't you see this person is dangerous? Even the scanner said that this person is an unknown. And the only information is the category that registered on him. Human. The rests are unknown. The Karma Temple database didn't have any information about this person."

I didn't realize if it weren't for Serph who lifted my hand showing a ring on my finger.

"He has a Tag Ring. That means he's one of the soldier. Even if he's tribeless, we could make him one of us. The Embryon."

"But he could be a spy for other tribes or—."

But I wouldn't know the rest of it because Serph slammed his hand to the table, interrupting Gale speech.

"Would you want to be a leader, **Gale**?" he raised his voice on the last word.

The wall where Serph sink his fist looks dent. The room fell silent. Gale didn't answer the question. He was showing his stoic face.

I kinda understand his skepticism, but I reminded myself that my life is on the line and for that I should be grateful.

"That's decided then, Shura. You are now an Embryon."


	3. Wind of Change

DIGITS AND VARIABLES

3. Wind Of Change

It's been two weeks.

Two weeks I spent in a world they called The Purgatory. The place where every life is a soldier. Every place is a battlefield. Where exist six tribes holding six sectors and on the center of it, a place called Karma Temple.

A neutral zone for the warfare.

Embryon. The name of the tribe that I followed has control over Muladhara and currently enganging aggresion towards Vanguards. Their sector called Svadhistana.

When I explained to Serph about the war they had last time I saw them, it was with Harley Q. The leader of Vanguards.

I gathered another information regarding another tribe from members of Embryon and I found out that the other were Merrybell, Solids, Wolves, and Brutes.

Merrybell, a tribe who controls a sector that called Manipura. According to them, the Merrybell defending themselves from Solids who ruled over Anahata sector. Some said that the Solids palace is impenetrable. Making it hard for Merrybell to counterattack.

Another story came from Wolves and Brutes. The dominant tribes in The Purgatory. Wolves, who controls Vishuddha is struggling against Brutes, the strongest tribe which dominate over Ajna sector.

Collecting my thought, I lay over my bed. By this time I recovered from my injuries that caused by the 'certain' interogation. It's unusual. They teached me how to use my Tag Ring.

I took off my ring.

Apparantely, a Tag Ring is some kind of a recognition ID for this world inhabitant. With a Tag Ring, you can keep your current balance in this world –Macca. A Tag Ring use to access facility such as Karma Terminal, Vendors, or even soldier rationing per day.

The shape isn't what I categorized as odd. But it's more of a mundane shape. A seashell.

And for my unusual healing, I healed all my wounds and cripples inside a Karma Terminal. Karma Terminal provided a quick healing. But of course, I had to use Macca to paid the service.

And it proved useful, as now I'm fit like bull. Even if I don't know what a bull is. Every now and then in these past weeks, I think I gained some of my memories yet it only a glimpse of it. Not the clear one.

I get up from the bed and rolled my sleeves. The mysterious thing that I felt I never had. A brand.

Recently, everybody in the Purgatory had these kind brands ever since the weird light that flashes not too long ago.

I let out a slight sigh.

Not knowing anything made me feel unsecured.

"What did I get myself into?" I mumbled to myself and hit the bed again.

Even when I tried to close my, again I heard the voice. The same phrase that repeated in my head every seconds in my head.

_Kill...Hunt...Kill...Devour..._

I jumped out in surprise from my bed. Someone barged into my room which turns out was Raven. One of the new recruited member. Same like me, she came from nowhere.

_At least she didn't face an interogation like I do._

"Here's your uniform." Said the orange hair girl which made me wonder why am I the only one with a black hair.

"Well, this is awkward." I took my uniform from her and thanking her. She just nodded.

"Yes. I must now leave."

Then the door slid close.

One of the function that they didn't have in this base is a privacy. I wished I can lock the door so someone can knock the door first, not just barged in.

But that thought perished, when I saw the Embryon, the orange gold sripe marking, emblazoned across my new uniform.

It's funny they even put my hood from my old jacket as a headgear for the outfit. But complain, I did not. I rolled my right sleeve. Beneath it, a black tinted brand showing itself.

Every brand is distinct to other, my brand too was different. I scrutinize it with my fingers, hoping to get an answer from it.

Suddenly the door slid again. I'm always forget that this place didn't have an area called 'privacy.'

I think I'll die by a heart attack if they still didn't learn how to knock. But it's ironic, my heart was pierced by the weird flower thing. Maybe now I don't have a heart?

_Oh, right. Heart implant. Fake heart. Why did I forgot?_

"Oy, there Shura!?" A voice called and I wake up from my realm of self-conscious. "You hearing me, ja?"

I knew the voice. When I turned around to take a look, stand a blue-braided fella with a shotgun in his hand. The most cheerful person in the tribe.

"Are you ready now, man?" asked Cielo excited. The shotgun that he held just now, flew across the room.

"Anytime, Cielo." I mused. I catched back his throwing. "Anytime."

Before I go with him, I put back my Tag Ring on my finger.

I had an appointment with Cielo. One of the friendliest member of the Embryon. And for that we went together to the Shooting Range.

Shooting Range was the first place where I met Cielo. He was shooting gleeful at target practices. Anyone would be distracted by his acts but apparently everyone knows his behaviour so they let it slide.

But at that time, I didn't. I stared at him long enough until the point where he finally stopped shooting and noticed me.

He dropped his SMG and put down his ear muffler.

"What...are you doing?" I asked in agape.

"Shooting." He raised his eyebrows and quickly smiled to me. "By the way, name's Cielo, and you?"

I nodded slowly. "Shura."

And as the time flows to this moment,for me, it's safe to say that I can trust my back with him.

"You wait here ja brother. Won't take long." He simply said that and exiting the Shooting Range. His voice echoed inside the empty building.

_That Cielo, forgetting his own weapon. _I laughed.

I take one of the spot, filling my shotgun with rounds of immediately. 20 gauge. Very damaging in point-blank distance.

I remembered when I first recruited. The instructor told me to use a shotgun. Because I can't handle other kind of weapon.

Whenever I use rifle, it's hard for me to handle the recoil. SMG, more or less the same. And don't even ask about grenade launcher.

But with shotgun, I considered myself a more direct conflict, high-risk high-reward situation. In no time, I handle it better than any other kind of weapon.

I focused my sight to one of the target practices.

_Another one bites the dust._

I pulled the trigger and the target practices exploded into pieces, leaving a hole mark.

However, I shot two times. But I heard a faint short-burst shooting pattern that I recognize none other than one person.

_Cielo!_

Cielo is the only one with the shooting pattern. I knew it because I spent times with him practicing my shooting. His shooting patterns never changed.

Maybe another tribe were attacking. If so then we're at a disadvantage. Without our Leader –Serph—and his liutenants –Heat, Gale, Argilla, and surprisingly Cielo—we couldn't fight back effectively. Rendering us useless in battle. The only thing that hold this tribe together was because of their remarkable skills.

And it's only Gale and Cielo who were at the base right now while the other three went to Svadisthana. Assaulting Vanguards Base and seeking answers from Harley Q–the Vanguards leader regarding the last time incident.

I rounded some rounds from the Shooting Range and quickly rushed outside.

The weather outside welcome me with a splash of cold water falling from the grey sky. It never changed. The weather is always like this. Just like the Purgatory itself.

What awaits me wasn't what I fully expected. In fact, it was the opposite.

I saw Serph carrying a pink-hair woman on his back. Argilla, she didn't look well. Her body covered in a strange moving pattern that engulfed her.

Heat on the other hand, was standing between Cielo who fell down while still pointing his SMG into a monstrous creature.

A creature is like a carnivorous plant. And has a feet with blade intact. It brings uneasy atmosphere. Its showing off its teeth to Heat.

"Heat," Cielo voice filled with dread. "That is Gale."

I pointed my shotgun at the creature while the other member of the Embryon seems to froze on spot. Only Heat that seems oddly relaxed.

"So you're hungry, Gale ?" He taunted the creature. "Wanna eat me ?"

Something crawled from Heat's hand. It was the same weird pattern that came from Argilla's Brand. Only now it's coming from Heat's Brand. His body slowy engulfed in weird moving pattern that soon enveloped his body. His eyes turned crimson red.

I nearly squeeze the trigger before I heard someone singing.

The voice came from the entrance behind Gale. It was comforting. Somehow I put my shotgun down.

Each of every step we heard coming from the entrance. It's becoming tense even more. Everyone in the base gazes at the entrance where the voice came. Until finally the source of the mysterious voice came out.

It was that black-haired girl. The one they mention founding on coordinates 2314 5873. They found me and the girl.

But all this time, she was kept in a room near the Strategy Room.

But here she is. Embracing the creature in her lap that gradually transform into a more humanoid form.

Gale.

At first glance I can see his body full of one of the pattern. But slowly the pattern retreated back into his brand on his leg.

So does Heat. His pattern were visibily retreated back into his brand. Argilla too, has lost her weird pattern.

"What in the hell..." said Heat in disbelief, glaring the girl "...was that ?"

"A song." Said the black-haired girl innocently.


End file.
